Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest Part 3: Stone Grave River
by hentailover69000
Summary: This part of Jewjew is set in a prison where Jewlyne must learn how to survive. But things get worse when some of those prisoners are really stand users. There are also been Rumors about a Priest visiting inmates, then they disappearing after the visit. Part 3 will take a interesting turn in the Jewjew universe. Stay tuned to see how Jewlyne solves this case of the missing inmates.
1. Chapter 1: Grave Stone River

This part begins 3 years after the events of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest Part two: Copper Dust, in a strange prison in America. How will this part of Jewjew escalate in the end? Find out and continue reading to find out how this part of Jewjew plays about

This Part begins in a Prison, specifically in a Prison cell, Jewlyne Jewstar's prison cell. Jewlyne is only just fucking masterbating like the fucking wanking shit she is. After she takes a big fap she sits down reading a book like the usual. All the prison cells were opened up durring lunch break. From a distance a fucking nigger child was being beat by some white ass prison guard, the guard then said: "Hey, Fuck you kid! You're gonna be gassed If you keep this shit up you Jewish Nigger!"..wait You know what, You're gonna die right now you fucking thieving nigger!" The guard then took the kid to a gas chamber to the fucking gassed, well bye bye boi.

Jewlyne then got her lunch for the day and sat at an empty table , but a female with crazy looking hair sat beside Jewlyne then said: "Looks like another is going to be a part of the Grave Stone River..." Jewlyne then said: Grave Stone River isn't even a river, it's basically just a ditch full of dead bodies." Then the fucking crazy looking girl then said: you're gonna cover my escape, if you deny me, I'll kill you. You seem pretty smart.. so i recommend covering for me. The moment she said that a doll like stand grabs onto the table then Jewlyne decided to run away out of fear then the crazy looking girl started to follow Jewlyne saying: No one can escape from I Emma Eddy-ette and my stand [Devil Doll]" Jewlyne then replied back saying:..so that thing.. is a stand? So that means i'm not the only one in this prison who has a power like this.."

Emma was then holding onto a crow then let it go and it was beginning to chase down Jewlyne while she was running away. Suddenly a fleshlike door opened on the crow's stomach and there it was the doll like stand, it was [Devil Doll]. Devil Doll then jumped on top of Jewlyne stabbing her leg with a pair of scissors. Shortly after Jewlyne ripped out the scissors and started to swing it towards Devil Doll but it didn't do anything. So Jewlyne decided she should use her power against it. Jewlyne then said: "Copper Free!" Jewlyne's [Copper Free] then appeared in-front of Jewlyne as a blue fucking humoid stand with fucking sunglasses. Copper Free then started to fucking punch Devil Doll repetitively saying: "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA.

From all those fucking punches Devil Doll dodged all the punched since it was so small and fucking fast. Emma then said: "You fucking filthy jewish whore, you can't possiby defeat the power of my stand power [Devil Doll]! Jewlyne then suddenly her arms turned into strings and the contricted Devil Doll in place, then Copper Free fucking punched the literal fuck out of Devil Doll repeatedly saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA NIGGERRRRR!"

Devil dolls then was fucking obliterated like a fucking water balloon on a hot sunny summer day. Killing Emma in the process. After doing all that shit Jewlyne got through the rest of her lunch break in peace. Jewlyne then got a announcement from a guard saying a relative will be visiting in about 3 or 4 days max. What is this relative of Jewlyne's? From that expirience with Emma eddy-et, that was her first stand battle. But little did she know, that she was about to enter an important role in her life instead of being some trapped inmate her whole life. Will this visitor change Jewlyne's life? Tune in for the next chapter of Jewjew's Penny picking Quest.

-To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: A New Companion

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Jewlyne had used her stand power [Copper Free] in battle for the first time against Emma Eddy-ett, with her [Devil Doll]. Jewlyne has no idea that this prison is just more than a prison, even a fucking black kid got gassed in the last chapter. Also Jewlyne heard an announcement that a close relative of her's will come for a visit in about 5 days. In those 5 days Jewlyne must survive in the contents of the Prison which some people call Auschwitz from the gas chambers the prison had recently installed to make it look more of a concentration camp. Which a certain Priest recommended doing so.

This chapter continues on 3 days after chapter 1, making it 2 days until the fated visit. Jewlyne was surprised that she was actually getting a visit after all this, she was thrown in jail for the wrong reasons anyway only because she was a fucking lesbian faggot who couldn't keep it in her pants. Jewlyne was then having another usual day in prison but then she saw an argument in the distance with a female and a male. The male then said: "You there missy! Do you have any spare change i could use?" The female then said: "Look man, i don't have any change on me, plus we can't have any money on us in here, right?" The man then walked up the the girl and punched her in the fucking face saying: "I know you got change Hermes!..Little Lies can become big problems you see.. I will fucking kill you."

Hermes then took out 50 cents from her pockets to show the man. The man then said: "so you did lie to me! Nobody can make a lie to I Ghilatto. [Little Lies.]" Ghilatto's stand then appeared to be a hooded humanoid stand user with a buff upper body but a frail lower body. Suddenly a sharp pain in Hermes leg started to fester and she fell over from the pain. Ghilatto then said: "Fool, you know how painful lies can be? This is the power of my stand [Little Lies]. Jewlyne then intervened into the situation and decided to help out Hermes. Ghilatto then said: You..SHoo Shoo, this doesn't concern you. Or else you want to die here too?" Jewlyne then replied back to Ghilatto saying: "No, I'm here to put an end to you, Iv'e already seen your stand.. [Little Lies.] It seems it can tamper with pain receptors in the human body when they lie!" Ghilatto then said:..if you could see my Little Lies, that would mean you are also a stand user.. along with Hermes here. Even if you both try to team up and defeat me, it wont work. My Little Lies will do the trick!..You know about the missing inmates about that Preist..Father Pucci. Everytime he visited an inmate they never came back. But who knows what happened to them.. maybe set them free, or murdered them." Hermes then shouted and said: "ENOUGH YOU FUCK FACE! [Blue Monday!]" A mechanical humanoid looking stand appeared in front of Hermes, Blue Monday then made a tile in the floor into a piston smashing into Ghilatto sending him flying onto the vending machine.

Ghilatto then stood back up and said: "Fuck you..Fuck you..FUCK YOU! I'm gunna smear your blood onto the fucking pavement! You Fucking Pigs! You Hermes!, did you masterbatle today?!" Hermes then said: "W-what the fuck are you saying of course i didn't!" The moment she said that a sharp pain spread throughout her body aching more than before." Hermes then said: "S-shit, fuck that fucking stand!" Jewlyne: You have to say the truth to really beat that stand, It'll be useless then!" Jewlyne then ran towards Ghilatto and used Copper Free to punch him repetitively saying: "Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora" Ghilatto was then almost to the brink of death after those fucking hard punches then he asked to Jewlyne: "Y-your shoes are untied!" Jewlyne then said: No there no fuckface!" The moment she looked down to her feet, her shoes were untied, after she tied her shoes she felt the pain from Little Lies causing her to fall over from the pain. Ghilatto then said: "Fool, you fell into my trap..even though you're then one who said to not lie against me, I will have my ways!"

Hermes then stood up and rushed towards Ghilatto and used her stand [Blue Monday] to create two pistons to crush him rapidly saying: "Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank Wank!" Ghilatto was then dead from Blue Monday's assault. After the death of Ghilatto the effects of the pain had disappeared at last.

Hermes then helped Jewlyne stand up then Hermes said: "Why did you help me? You must be Jewlyne.. My name is Hermes and my stand is [Blue Monday.] Lets be buddies BFF's NIGGAA!" So then Jewlyne met a new friend named Hermes after saving her life from a enemy stand user, and what was this mysterious Priest visiting the prison making inmates disappear suddenly? Jewlyne now has a higher chance of survival in the prison after meeting a new friend. Stay Tuned for chapter 3 of Jewjew.

-To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: Smokey's Ocean-Man

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Jewlyne has finally found a new friend named Hermes after saving her life from Ghilatto and his stand power [Little Lies]. Also she discovered that Hermes was also a stand user, who wielded the stand [Blue Monday]. But a mystery still remains about the Priest randomly visiting inmates and them never returning, that same rumor has been spreading throughout the whole prison. Tune in for this chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

This chapter begins a day after from chapter 2, making it approximately one day before the fated visit. Jewlyne and Hermes were wandering the Prisons thinking about that mysterious Priest, Hermes then said:..That Ghilatto, so he knows about the rumor that's been spreading too..I'm starting to think it's true Jewlyne." Jewlyne then replied back to Hermes saying: "Yeah, probably, i wouldn't be to surprised.. but we shoudn't worry about it too much though."

Suddenly a buff looking man walks towards Jewlyne and Hermes and said: "you must be the guys who killed Ghilatto eh? you people probably think your big shots?..Well you're fucking wrong, Ghilatto was nothing than a pawn to me. I Genie Wonder, I heard you two are stand users. I have an idea of what they both do, i know what happened to Ghilatto, now know you're place you scoundrels!" Hermes then replied back to Genie then said: "W-wait, your a stand user too? If your here to kill us, you seem out-numbered here Genie Wonder!" Genie then replied back to Hermes then said: "Fool, Ghilatto's stand was a weakling! My stand, [I Wish] will tear you both apart!"

Suddenly a mechanical like arm emerges from the ground grabbing onto Hermes's foot throwing her into the ground, shortly after the stand presents itself to be a black and white humanoid stand. Genie then said: "This is the power of my stand [I Wish] can go through any object with ease, almost like a ghost! You don't have a chance!" Hermes then used her Blue Monday to create a piston but I Wish only merged itself into it punching Hermes in the face. Jewlyne then used her Copper Free to punch the piston Rapidly saying: "Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!"

In the end I Wish wasn't even in the piston anymore, it was behind Jewlyne then it fucking kicked her hard onto a wall. This will put Jewlyne's mind to the test to defeat such a dangerous stand like [I Wish]. But look, the kid who was deemed to be gassed from the first chapter appeared before Genie Wonder. The black kid then said: "tsk tsk tsk, you will be bullying nobody anymore!" Jewlyne then said to the kid: "H-how? I thought the guards fucking gassed you, you must be some lucky fucker!" The Kid then said: "My name is Smokey Brown, when i was about to be gassed, that's when I first activated my stand power, to create a super bubble to protect me from the gas, my stand power! [OCEAN MAN]!"

Jewlyne then tried to tie up Genie's stand with strings but it just went through it like a ghost and punched Jewlyne again. Smokey then said: "Leave it to me! I can handle this shit nigga! [Ocean Man!] Ocean man then appeared as a humanoid stand wearing a bunch of swimming gear. Smokey then used Ocean Man to create a super bubble to protect smokey. Once he did, I Wish then went into the bubble but suddenly the bubble exploded into tiny other sharp bubble knifes slicing up I Wish also which also damages the stand user as well. Smokey then said: Today, I will defeat you Genie Wonder, and from now on! I will protect everything that holds dear to me! You nigger!" Ocean man then started to punch Genie Wonder repeatedly saying: "Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga NIGGERR!"

Then from Ocean-Mans punches fucking killed Genie Wonder like the fucking faggot he is. Jewlyne then said: "Th-thanks kid, you'll be a great addition to the team. Don't worry nigga we got you." With one day remaining until Jewlyne's relative visits Jewlyne, which she already made two great friends. Hermes and Smokey. Tune in for the next chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: The Visit

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, That nigga who you thought was gassed in chapter one made in appearance and escaped the gas chamber with his stand power [Ocean Man]. While Jewlyne and Hermes were having difficulty fighting Genie Wonder and his stand [I Wish]. Now with your nigga Smokey Brown with the team now Jewlyne has more of a chance to survive in the prison called Auschwitz. Now it's finally the day of the visit, who will be the one to visit Jewlyne today? Tune in for this chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

One day has passed since the previous chapter, today is the day of the fated visit, in the end Jewylne survived with the help of Smokey and Hermes. Suddenly Jewlyne was called to the visiting room of the Prison. When she walked inside there a relativly middle aged man with a wonky hair doo and a fucking goatee. The Guard then said: "This man claims to be your father, you have 10 minutes." The Guard then walked out of the room. The man then said: "You my not know who I am, But i am your father by blood, and your in danger, everyone is in danger. To prove that I am your father, My name is Jewske Jewstar. My friends call me JewJew." Jewlyne then replied back saying: "M-My father? So we do meet again even after the divorce. what do you mean by dangerous?"

Jewske then replied back to Jewlyne saying: "Yes, I'm here to solve a case about a missing inmates.. I've also heard you have also discovered your stand power too.. others in this prison also posses stands too,..our main suspect in this is, Enrico Pucci. The most Homophobic Priest in the holy church. Everytime he would visit an inmate, they would disappear."

Suddenly the two hear footsteps come into the visiting room, there should be no other who should be allowed in the space for the time being but they both heard a voice saying: "You have said too much already, Jewske Jewstar, Yes Iv'e heard plenty about you..no I know everything but one thing...To achieve Heaven, 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, 31, 37, 41, 43, 47, 53, 59, 61, 67, 71, 73, 79, 83, 89,..Prime Numbers, they all are the prime of themselves, Jewske, this is where you fall. [White-Snake!] Suddenly a black and white humanoid stand appears behind Jewske and the stand White-Snake removed a disc from Jewske's head then fucking Jewske became like some fucking potato on life support. The Mysterious voice then said: "His mind, his memories are mine, now I can attain heaven itself. I can Rid of all Gay in this World." Jewlyne turned around it was (shrek) Father Pucci. Jewlyne then said: "PUCCI! So the rumors are true..and what the fuck did you do to my father." Pucci then replied back to Jewlyne saying: "Oh, do not fret about your father. I only need to take a peek in his memories that is all, i know Jewske, you have the secret to attaining heaven..you read the minecraft handbook.. the last one in existence before it was burnt to a crisp...But it you cause too much of a rucks.. the guards will catch you.. so don't bother trying anything.." Pucci then placed the disc in his head, and after a few minutes he writes down some notes and threw the disc at Jewske's potato looking ass. Jewlyne then put the disc in Jewske's head returning him to normal.

Jewske woke up and said: "Iv'e already notified your buddies, i made an escape route for them they will meet us outside the prison." Pucci then said: "the moment you step out of that prison, you and i are enemies, I will use every ounce of my power to attain heaven. Fools like yourselfs have no chance..I'll let you go,..for now." Jewske then fucking destroyed a part of the wall and escaped the prison to where Smokey and Hermes were supposed to be. After a bit Smokey and Hermes made there way to the meeting spot successfully escaping the prison. Auschwitz doesn't have too much of a high security at all. Jewske then hopped in his rad fucking car and the other 2 sat in the back and Jewske started to fucking drive like the jew he is. But suddenly a mysterious motorcyclist starts to tail Jewske and the others from behind and starts to fucking shoot them with his little handgun. Jewske then said: "W-What the fuck, this must be one of Pucci's goon! We can't stay to fight this guy, our main objective is to escape this fucking prison safely.

Jewske then started to drive faster in an attempt to get the mysterious motorcyclist out of their tail. But the motorcyclist only caught up in a heartbeat. Smokey then said: "L-Look that guy is still tailing us nigga! Drive away! Drive away! Drive away, Fucking Drive Away!" Jewlyne then fucking threw a banana below the motorcycle and the fucking motorcyclist slipped and crashed into a nearby pole, but the driver was unharmed though. As Jewske and the others drove away, the mysterous motorcyclist only just stared towards the general direction of the car.

Smokey then said: "W-we did it? We lost that nigga that's Bodacious dude!" Jewske then replied back to Smokey saying: "Yeah, good job Jewlyne but I think this wont be our last encounter with this mysterious motorcyclist. Also before we do anything to stop Pucci, We have to get one more in our group, an old friend of mine.." Jewlyne then said: "Old friend of yours?" "Jewske then replied back to Jewlyne saying: "Indeed, we've been buddies for over 20 years now, you can even call him my best friend I have, I met him in Moreo, 20 years ago..His name is..Ronan Kishibe."


	5. Chapter 5: War Machine

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Jewlyne's visitor was really her father which was Jewske Jewstar from Penny is Unpickable. But now the rumors about Pucci was true, and what was with the minecraft handbook that could lead someone to the path to attain heaven itself. Pucci had used his stand White Snake to Steal Jewske Jewstars memories temporarily untill giving it back when he had no use for it anymore. But the moment they broke out with Hermes and Smokey, he said he would hunt them down. Now Jewlyne and the others are in a road trip to find Ronan Kishibe to join the squad. The Jew Crew seems like it's coming back together once again. What disasters will Pucci rain upon Jewlyne and the others in this action packed chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

Continuing off from the last chapter Jewlyne and the others are still in a car on there way to find Ronan Kishibe to unite the Jew Crew once more just like in Moreo 20 years ago. Jewlyne then said: W-who really is this Ronan guy?" Jewske then replied back to Jewlyne saying: "Jewlyne..because of Ronan Moreo is still here.. he helped me out with the murder mystery case my nigga till the very end.." Smokey then started to tear up because of Jewske's fucking great backstory and said: "Y-you're makin me a cry nigga!"

Then out of nowhere a car starts to tail Jewlyne and other others, Jewske noticed the car tailing them and started to make multiple left turns to make sure. But in the end the car was still following them. Jewske then said: "W-what the fuck does this guy want!?" The moment Jewske said that The car suddenly warped into a fucking war tank and starting to drive towards Jewske and the others. Smokey then shrieked and said: "W-What it's an enemy stand! I-It was probably sent by Father Pucci!" The guy then popped open the lid of the tank and shouted towards Jewske and the others sayng: "Yo you filthy fucking nigger Jews, Look at my fucking awesome stand power! [War Machine.] I can create any weapon with any nonliving object. Time for you all to die, HAIL FATHER PUCCI!"

The Giant fucking tank then shot a giant bullet towards Jewske and the others, but Smokey used his Ocean Man to create a giant bubble to protect the car from the bullet saving everyone residing within the car. Smokey then said: "T-Take that you fucking dirty wank stain of a nigger! My Ocean Man can fucking block those gay bullets from yo tank!"

Right after, The stand user then threw pencils at the bubbles which turned into knifes and popped Ocean Man's Bubble. The Stand user then said: "You fools, you can't possibly get away from I Tiramisu, and you fucking idiots cannot even compare to my awesome fucking sexy hunk of a stando power [WAR MACHINE]. Hermes then summoned her stand Blue Monday and created a piston below the tank sending it flying into the air and landing backwards, but before it did. Tiramisu then transformed the tank back to it's original state as a car which minimized the damage. Jewlyne then said: "Nice one Hermes! You took down that fucking gay looking tank! Jewske then exited the car and walked to where Tiramisu was, he was trapped beneath his car and seemed helpless. Tiramisu was then fucking shrieking like a little girl from breaking some bones like, his arm and a leg. Jewske then activated and summoned his [Crazy Penny] and flipped over the car. When he did Jewske then said: "..Iv'e already healed your wounds." Tiramisu then stood up with confusion then said: "Y-you fool, you heal me but I'm i'm still going to kill you all." Jewske then replied back to Tiramisu saying: "The only fool here is you, I Healed you..so i can break all your bones at once! [CRAZY PENNY!]"

Crazy Penny then fucking punched the fuck out of Tiramisu repeatedly saying: :DO RA RA R A RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA DOOORA!"

From all those fucking great powerful punches Tiramisu was blown away into oblivion killing him in the process. Jewske then said: "..I still have it, even after 20 fuckng years, I can still kick fucking ass!" Jewske then entered the car with Jewlyne and the others and started to drive once again to continue there trip to get Ronan Kishibe back on the team to unite the Jew Crew once more. Tune in for chapter 6 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Jew Crew United

Last time on Jewjew's Penny picking Quest, Jewlynes travels with the others got more difficult when already a stand user as already sent by Pucci to eradicate Jewlyne and the others. Tiramisu and his stand [War Machine] gave our little group some trouble but in the end, Hermes and Smokey helped with defeating War Machine, but Jewske dealt the finishing blows. Now our group of fucking Jews are out to get Ronan to unite the Jew Crew again. Now what challenges will Jewlyne and the others face in this chapter of jewjew's Penny Picking Quest?!

Continuing off from the last chapter, our little group of fucking Jews are still on the road, to finding yo boy Ronan Kishibe. Smokey then said: "Y-Yo Jewske! Are we there yet, we can't afford to fight another stand user on our way!" Jewske then said: Nigger, we're here." Jewske then stopped the car in-front of a house. The man who walked out from the house was the one and only Ronan Kishibe, and like Jewske he looked a tad older rocking a handlebar mustache. Ronan then walked up to the car to where Jewske was and said: "Jewjew! It's been awhile. I got that call of yours, I'd be glad to assist you again, a serial killer to a lunatic priest eh?"

Suddenly some wierd looking ass dude with a top-hat and a tux walk towards Ronan and the others, summoning his stand when he got close enough which was a human sized humanoid stand with spiral patterns through it's body. The mysterious man then said: "I cannot allow you to live! On behalf of Father Pucci, I will claim your lives, even the nigger boy!" Smokey then interupted then guy and said: "HEY, I'M NOT JUST A NIGGER BOY!." The mysterious man continued and said: "I Steel Jackson, a member of the Jackson Crew. Nothing has survived a battle with any of us and lived to tell the tale!" Jewske then got out of the car and said: "hey, you piss-shit, Iv'e probably gone through more shit then you, Iv'e solved the murder mystery case 20 years ago back in Moreo town...You're just another obstacle in our way." Steel Jackson then said: "I-Impossible, you're Jewske Jewstar! JEWJEW!..No matter, like I said. You all wont survive you mongrels!..[BEAT IT.]" Steel Jackson then used his stand to muster up a portal below Jewske and another infront of Steel Jackson. Teleporting him directing in-front of him. When Jewske was teleported in front of Steel Jackson, Beat It fucking punched Jewske into Ronan's mail box.

Ronan then said: "W-what the fuck man, my mailbox! You're gonna pay for that Steel Jackson..Literally, if you survive that is!" The others in the car got out to help out with the Steel Jackson problem. Jewlyne then shot out some strings from Copper Free to bind Steel Jackson, But he de-activated the previous portals and used 2 others to redirect it to Smokey. Binding Smokey instead. Smokey then said: "Watch it nigga, wait..it was from that stand!" Jewlyne then un-binded Smokey with her stand Copper Free. Jewske then shouted towards Ronan saying: "Yo, Ronan i have an idea, Lets both go at him, don't hold back on bit!" Ronan then said: "Alright Jewjew I got you! [Heavens Door!]"

Ronan's [Heavens Door] appeared infront of him which was a fucking small midget looking ass stando with a top-hat. Then Ronan and Jewske both ran towards Steel Jackson with there stands ready to pummel the shit out of Steel Jackson. Smokey also then ran towards Steel Jackson already catching onto the plan and Steel Jackson's weak-point in his stand ability [Beat It.] Steel Jackson then used his stand Beat It to create portals so smokey would be behind the car, but at that moment Steel Jackson did not have a chance to redact his portals from Ronan and Jewske's assault.

They both fucking used there stands to punch Steel Jackson repeatedly saying: DO RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA" And.: "RO NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAA BANANAA!"

From the fucking great duel punch rush attack from Heavens Door and Crazy fucking pulverized Steel Jackson killing him in the process. Jewske then said: "We still got it partner!...and the Jew Crew is finally once again united!" Ronan then used his stand Heavens Door to turn Steel Jackson's head into a book and skimed through untill he found something about Pucci. Ronan then said: "It says..Pucci has to obtain a special item to achieve heaven..but the only one who really knows what that is..Subject 69. Stay Tuned for chapter 7 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest. With Ronan once again united with Jewske the Jew Crew is once again united, along with Jewlyne, Smokey and Hermes as new members of the Jew Crew! Also Who the fuck is this Subject 69?!

-To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7: Smooth Criminal

Last time on Jewjew's Pennt Picking Quest, The Jew Crew had an encounter with a member of the Jackson Crew, Steel Jackson. Also fucking finally, Ronan Kishibe is now relevant to the plot once more woohoo. After the new Jew Crew disposed of Steel Jackson and his [Beat it.] Ronan used his heavens door to get some information out of Steel Jackson. So now, the only other person who really knows about Pucci's plans is someone or something called Subject 69. Aparently Pucci needs a mysterious item to attain heaven. What is this item? Who is Subject 69, all will be revealed in due time. How will this chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest play out?

Continuing off from the last chapter, Jewske then said:.."Subject 69 you say? Well we shoudn't get worried about that too much right now, we better get going now!" Everyone then went back in the car then they drove through a small town. Smokey then said: "This Pucci..what is he planning.. also that Steel Jackson Iv'e seen him around at the prison before.. Until Pucci visited him. Wait it's all coming together! Pucci must be after the stand users in the prison, to use as body guards to make his plans full proof!" Jewlyne then said: "Good thinking Smokey nigga san." Hermes then replied and said: "Well, we can't keep our guard down no matter what, these stand users come stronger and stronger every time." Ronan then said: "HAH, that's what she said!"

While they were driving through the small town one of the tires of the car popped off. From that happening, the car crashed into a pole, but luckily everyone was okay. Shortly after everyone got out of the car to inspect the general area to what caused the car's tire to come off. But suddenly a humanoid stand with a prison guard costume emerges from the broken tire of the car with the stand user walking behind the stand, which was a fucking woman. The woman then said: "This is your finish line you wank farts! You may have defeated Steel Jackson, but you cannot possibly have a chance to defeat I, Annie Jackson and my stand. [Smooth Criminal.]

Smooth Criminal then got between a small crack in-front of Ronan then fucking leaped out to punch Ronan into the fucking car causing a large dent. "Jewske then shouted saying: "HEY, MY FUCKING CAR NIGGA!" Jewske then used his Crazy Penny to punch the shit out of Smooth Criminal saying: "DO RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA DOOORAA!"

But unfortunatly Smooth Criminal slithered through all of Crazy Penny's punches, it was unreal for Jewske then he said: "W-what the fuck, it can squeeze between anything, even through my Crazy Penny's punches?" Annie Jackson then said: "HO HO HO, my Smooth Criminal can indeed squeeze through anything, i was once a prisoner but because of Pucci, I can be free unless I kill you goons!" Hermes then said: "Not for long, your stand is gonna be blown into smithereens! [Blue Monday!]" Hermes then used her Blue Monday to create a piston where it was hiding to repel Smooth Criminal out of it's idle hiding spot. Hermes then used her Blue Monday to create another piston to crush Smooth Criminal towards the car. But unfortunately, before Smooth Criminal could be crushed it only went between the car's gap between the car door. After that Smooth Criminal lunged towards Hermes but Smokey used his Ocean man to create a giant bubble to trap Smooth Criminal inside of it.

Annie then said: "Y-you bastard trapped my Smooth Criminal!...I was supposed to have backup by now!" The moment she said that a motorcyclist drove by Annie in a blur, the mysterious motorcyclist then said: "Sorry i was running late, seems like you're still alive and well. Suddenly a black blurr knocked away Jewlyne and Hermes out of the way in an instant his stand was way too fast to even see clearly. Annie then said: "S-Subject 69, you really did come after all." Jewske then replied with: "W-wait subject 69..and you're that motorcyclist chasing us before, so your with Pucci too?!" Subject 69 ignored Jewske's remarks and fucking used his stand to punch his gut, but again it was too fast to even see with the naked eye.

Subject 69 then got a call and picked up his phone the voice from the other side then said: "Leave her behind, she is slowing you down, I have other plans to you anyways. Return to me my Subject 69 we can dispose of the dirty Jews later on. Leave Annie to die." Subject 69 then said: "Yes, I'll be coming right away." Subject 69 then got back on his motorcycle and fucking left Annie Jackson to get killed by the Jew Crew.

Jewlyne then used her Copper Free to fucking punch Annie Jackson repeatedly saying: "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Annie Jackson was then blown into smithereens and died in the process of Jewlyne's Copper Free's punch rush. Smokey then said: "..W-we need somewhere to stay in the meantime, right?" Jewske then replied back to smokey while helped Ronan up saying: "yeah, there should be a hotel nearby, lets go." The Jew Crew then walked towards the nearby hotel to get some rest for now. Tune in for chapter 8 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-To be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Experience in the hotel

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, an enemy stand user Annie Jackson tore down one of Jewske's tires so then they were forced to fight. But in the end the Jew Crew won and defeated after Subject 69 left Annie to die to tend to something else. Now our crew decided to have a little break from all the stand battles and hang out in a hotel until they can get there car fixed in the meantime. So now Pucci will have to try harder to get rid of the Jew Crew once and for all until he attains the power of heaven itself, whatever that fucking means.

Continuing off from the last chapter, the Jew Crew enter the hotel in the small town to finally relax plan there next move against Father Pucci. Jewske then walked up to the receptionist and said: "One large room for 5 please." The receptionist then said: "Alright fucker, that would be 2 dollars." Jewske then shouted saying: "Damn that's cheap! Lucky us!" Jewske then slammed the two dollars on the receptionist's desk. The receptionist then said: "Your room is upstairs to the left..enjoy your stay. Everyone then wrote their names on a piece of paper for clarification.

Jewske and the others then went to the large room where they will be staying in the meantime. Smokey then said: "W-wait Jewske you fucker, you read that Minecraft handbook right? Which includes how to attain heaven. Then you should remember the item that Pucci is looking for!" Jewske then replied back to smokey saying: "Damn nigga, I never thought of that, this must be one of those Araki forgets things.." Smokey then said: Araki who?" Jewke then continued saying: "Never mind...But i do remember, in order for him to achieve heaven is to.. get the golden chicken nugget guarded by the best MacDonald's employees! But even after he obtains the nugget to obtain a new power. He must wait for the New Moon the achieve heaven and he has to be a really high altitude doing so. So now we head to MacDonald's, I know which one. We head out in the morning!"

After long hours of fooling around being fucking Jewish nigger gays, It finally reaches sleepy time for our Jew Crew to finally rest after all those battles. While everyone is sleeping Smokey hears a voice and feels something on his shoulder, but he noticed it was a small nigga looking stand sitting on Smokey's shoulder giving off negative vibes to Smokey. Smokey then decided to go downstairs to get a cup of water but then he noticed the receptionist awake and waiting in his desk. Smokey then said: "Nigga, why you still awake? It's like the middle of the night!" The receptionist then said: "Well, you never know, customers may come this time in need for a place to stay.

The receptionist then noticed the stand on Smokey's shoulder and then he thought to himself: "Yes, my stand did activate..I got one. My [Bad] is unbeatable now i only need to use my stand to drive Smokey this dirty nigger to suicide!" Smokey then said: "Ah, that makes sense." The receptionist then said: "Alright, have a good night Smokey." Smokey then turned around to the receptionist and said: "..I knew it, so you knew my name even though we never told you our real names!" The receptionist then said: "W-what do you mean, i-it's written right here!" The receptionist then got out the paper to show that he wrote his name on it. But for smokey it said, Nigger Boy. The Receptionist then said: "N-Nigger Boy!.." The receptionist then thought to himself: "Sh-shit, this Smokey really is troublesome foe. It doesn't fucking matter! My [Bad] will drive Smokey to insanity! I already won Smokey Brown, you and your friends are dead. Father Pucci will be proud of me!"

Suddenly the stand ability on Smokey's shoulder activated, then shorty after Smokey climbed on-top of the hotel ready to fucking jump. The receptionist then shouted: "I Larry Jackson with my stand power [Bad] will drive you to your death Smokey. My [Bad] has the ability to expel negative thoughts onto it's host driving them to suicide!" The moment he said that Hermes was right behind him, Hermes then said: "You shoudn't have shouted your identity and your stand nigga...and What the fuck Smokey don't jump! You may be a nigger but still!" Larry Jackson then said: "Jump dude! Do a back-flip while your at it you fucking worthless piece of shit nigger slave!"

Smokey then jumped off the roof, but Hermes used her Blue Monday to catch Smokey saving his life. Larry Jackson then instead used his stand [Bad] to punch Hermes in the face, but it barely did shit, since it was a small nigga. Hermes then said: Oh nigga, you are gonna be dead! [Blue Monday!]" Hermes then used her Blue Monday to punch the fuck out of Larry Jackson repeatedly saying: KA CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW CHOW KA-CHOWW!"

From all those fucking punches Larry Jackson was brutally killed, making the stand on Smokey's shoulder disappearing as well turning him back to normal as well. Smokey then said: "Th-thanks Hermes, I owe you my little nigger life." Hermes then said: Don't mention it nigger boy, we should head back for a good sleepy time." So then Smokey and Hermes returned back into the hotel and enjoyed a good sleepy time, without anyone else knowing about the stand user. Tune in for chapter 9 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-To be Continued


	9. Chapter 9: Thriller

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Smokey and Hermes found out the receptionist in the hotel they were staying in was one of the members of the Jackson squad. Smokey almost fucking committed suicide from Larry's stand [Bad], but in the end, Hermes came and saved the day to help out Smokey with her Blue Monday. Now our Jew Crew know that Pucci is after the golden chicken nugget in a nearby McDonald's, but, what threats await them there? The Jew Crew must find there way to stop Pucci in obtaining the golden chicken nuggerr and eating it under the new Moon, when he gets the power of the nugget, then Pucci can achieve heaven from there. The agony, How will our Jew Crew deal with this sticky situation?

Continuing off from the last chapter, Morning is finally here and our Jew Crew is awake and ready for another Jewish stando powered day. Jewkse then said: "Alright, Smokey should be finished fixing up our car now. Lets go." So then everyone went downstairs and and outside to the car to where Smokey was. It looked like the car was ready to go. Smokey then said: "It's all ready for you Mr. Jewstar!" Jewske then said: "Alright, thanks Smokey. Now to the MacDonald's to stop Pucci from getting the golden chicken nugget!"

So then the Jew crew get back in the car for another short road trip to McDonald's. In the car Jewlyne then said: "fighting a Priest who wants to be God eh?" Jewske then replied with: "Well Ronan and I had to track down a fucking Serial Killer with a stand that can make anything go boom!"

At last, the Jew Crew finally make it to the McDonald's. Everyone then got out of the car, and the golden chicken nugget was on a super fucking fancy pedestal. Smokey then looked up towards the pedestal and said: "S-so, that must be the chicken nugget nigga?" Then suddenly a unfamiliar voice answered back to Smokey saying: "Yes, feast your eyes on true beauty. For you have only little time left, cherish this time that your eyes now foresee the holy golden chicken nugget!" The unfamiliar voice came from a middle aged man with a black leather jacket. The man then said: "I'm surprised you took down everyone else in my Jackson Crew. But your winning streak ends here. My stand remains superior then any of your petty stand abilities. My stand [Thriller] has the ability to revive the dead! Now to bring in my Subject 69!"

Out of nowhere a distance blur now flashed beside the mysterious man who was to be Subject 69. The man then said: "I Michael Jackson, with my stand power [Thriller] will strike you down here and now! Along with my trusted Subject 69! Now Attack my Subject 69!" Subject 69 then quickly used his stand which was still too fast to be seen, it was only a blur. A blurry punch then sends Jewlyne and Hermes into the ground. It looked like Subject 69 was only warming up. Subject 69 then used his stand again to attack Jewlyne to kill her, but Smokey in the nick of time, used his Ocean-Man to create a bubble to cushion the punch. When the stands punch was blocked it's full appearance was revealed. It was a humanoid looking mechanical looking stand, it looked like it was made to be fast." Smokey then realized it was his chance and attempted to punch the stand with his Ocean-Man but, The stand poked Ocean-Man then made it move slow motion. From that, gives the stand time to give a solid punch to Smokey sending him flying into a pole. Jewlyne then shouted: "S-SMOKEY!"

Jewske then charged towards the stand to use his Crazy Penny and used it to punch the stand repeatedly saying: "DO RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA.

unfortunately, the stand dodged all of Crazy Penny's punches with easy peezy lemon squeezy. Subject 69 then finally spoke saying: "Fools, utter fools. Simple Jews like yourself s cannot match your speed with my stand [Phantom Racer.] I have the power to manipulate momentum!" Smokey then stood up despite his damaged state and said: "W-we are still gonna beat ya to a pulp you dirty goons!..We will still beat you!" Stay tuned for chapter 10 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest

-To be Continued


	10. Chapter 10: The Phantom Racer

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking quest, the Jew Crew had finally reached the McDonald's to where the powerful holy golden chicken nugget was. But in the nick of time, Michael Jackson and Subject 69 intervened to stop the Jew Crew. In the previous chapter, we have now learned that Subject 69's stand power is to manipulate momentum [Phantom Racer. And Michael Jackson's power to resurrect the dead with his stand power [Thriller.] How will the Jew Crew get out of this little predicament. Tune in for this jam-packed chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

Continuing off from the last chapter, Smokey then said: "D-damn you fuckers! You aint got shit on us! Your not that fast!" Ronan then ran towards Subject 69 with his Heavens Door ready to pummel the fuck out of him and punched him repeatedly saying: RO NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BANANA!"

Hell yeah! Ronan got some direct hits on Subject 69 sending the nigga flying, but he used his stand to manipulate momentum the fall woundn't be that bad. Subject 69 then said: "Not bad for a geezer." Ronan then responded back to Subject 69 saying: "Fuck you shit eater! I aint no geezer, I can still kick ass at my age!" Subject 69 then said: "This is where you all die, i'm surprised you can hold your own against my [Phantom Racer.] Now I can finally use it to it's full potential." The moment Subject 69 said that, Michael Jackson gave a small smug smirk, thinking it was over for them. Subject 69 then continued saying: Goodbye, Jew Crew, goodbye forever!"

Suddenly Phantom Racer started to become a blur running around the Jew Crew until became so fast, that duplicates appeared he was in multiple places at once! It was almost unreal, everyone was surprised, but didn't lose hope. Subject 69 then said: "This is my Phantom Racer's Secondary stand ability, [Speed Demon.]" Then all the duplicates rushed towards everyone punching them like rag-dolls. But Jewske noticed something about Phantom Racer. It wasn't as fast as it was. It seemed like [Speed Demon] somehow reveals a weak point for Subject 69's stand! It was his time to act! Jewske then rushed towards one of the blurred Phantom Racer's and used his Crazy Penny to fucking punch it repetitively saying: DO RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA DOORA!"

From those punches the rest of the Phantom Racer's disappeared from the damage dealt on Phantom Racer, caused Subject 69 to fly into a fucking pole like a fucking assshit piss licking dog. Subject 69 then said: "D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Damn you! How? How? How? How?! How did you get through my [Speed Demon!] Jewske Jewstar!" Jewske then noticed that Subject 69's motorcycle helmet had broken off, now revealing his face at-last. What Jewske saw, was someone that he thought that he would never see again. He was in disbelief, he didn't want to believe it. But at the same time, Jewske was happy, Ronan had also noticed who it was. Ronan then said: I-it really is you.." the familiar face that Ronan and Jewske saw at that moment was, Tonio. Michael Jackson used his ability to ressurect Tonio from the grave to use as his lacky. He looked brainwashed by his ability [Thriller.] Jewske then said:..Tonio is that you?..It is you! Tonio! It's me Jewske, Jewjew!" Tonio then said: "Tonio is gone, I am only Subject 69, I admit you are strong but, my Phantom Racer will still strike you down!" Jewske then said: "I'm sorry old friend, forgive me! [Crazy Penny] Sick em!" Crazy Penny then punched the shit out of Tonio but, he held back so it woundn't kill him saying: DO RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA DOOORA!"

From the punches, Tonio was flung by the immense force of Crazy Penny's punches, landing behind Michael Jackson still alive but it was almost impossible for him to move. Michael Jackson then said: "Don't you worry about a thing Subject 69, I will take care of this mess myself. [Thriller!]" Then suddenly a Large scythe manifested into Michael Jackson's right hand. Stay Tuned for chapter 11 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!"

-To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11: The Sweet Aroma of Coffee

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, the battle against Phantom Racer and Thriller continues. The identity of Subject 69 was really Tonio from Penny Is Unpickable, risen from the dead by Michael Jackson's Thriller. After Subject 69 activated his secondary stand ability, [Speed Demon.] His weakness was exposed, because it takes too much energy for Phantom Racer to keep up with all those speedy clones at once, slowing their speeds in the process. Jewske found his opening and defeated Tonio, and left him alive. Now the Jew Crew must deal with Michael Jackson and his [Thriller.] What thrilling events await the Jew Crew in this jam-packed chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

Continuing off from the last chapter, Michael Jackson raises the Scythe in his hand presenting it to the Jew Crew saying: "This here, is my stand [Thriller.] Its useless to even try to defeat me." Ronan then said: "Give me back my study buddy! You bully!" Suddenly a deformed hand emerges out of the ground to grab Ronan's foot. Ronan then leaped back in shock and shook off the hand, then a fucking zombie emerged from the fucking ground, Holy shit nigga. The Zombie then fucking punched Ronan with super human strength, sending him flying into the ground. Jewlyne then said: W-what the fuck!?" Michael Jackson then said: "I was fortunate enough to find Subject 69 on my travels through Moreo. He is my best subject i have ever had, the rest were failures. Now Father Pucci has the ultimate lap dog of all time! [Thriller!]" Smokey then activated his [Ocean-Man] and punched the zombie repetitively saying: "NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA!"

The Zombie was then fucking obliterated by Ocean-Mans punch rush attack. Michael Jackson then said: "You defeated one of my zombies? You think I care? Well I really Do fucking care! Why is the sky fucking blue, Damn it DAMN IT! What the fuck! Why are we in a Shitty Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Fanfiction about Jews! Isn't this fucking offensive, DAMN IT and fuck you! Jew Crew!" Smokey then said: What the fuck is he talking about, is he high or something..did he snap?" Jewske then said: Trust me, the first time I was introduced I sucked Ronan's cock in a dream. Then we met in real life in the same day." Michael Jackson then said: You pushed me far enough! I have to use my secondary ability! [Dead Man's Party!]"

Then suddenly a large army of zombies emerged from the ground, about 50 zombies appeared before the Jew Crew. Michael Jackson then said: "You see?! Fools die Jew Crew! You fuckers aint shit, Pucci will be supreme and get rid of all the fucking gays in this universe!" The Zombies then started to attack the Jew Crew beating them to a pulp almost leaving them dead. Michael Jackson then said: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! You filthy Jews will not win!" jewske then said:..we made it thus far already, I've been through worse shit.. Ronan you should know that too!" Ronan then stood up and said: "You're right Jewjew, we can't let up now!" Out of nowhere Tonio stood up in-front of Michael Jackson with his Phantom Racer's hand in a chop position close to his neck. Jewske then said:.."T-Tonio buddy, is that you?!" Tonio looked back towards Jewske and said: "Sure is, thanks to you hitting my head really put me back to who I was..Tonio! The biggest Coffee lover there is!" Michael Jackson then said: "I-Impossible, none of my other subjects were ever able to break out of my Thriller's mind control spell! What the fuck! Fuck you, Fuck you! Fuck you!" Tonio then said: "Time to say goodbye old man!" Michael Jackson then interupted Tonio saying: "..wait you fool, do you realize what will happen if you kill me right!? You know what will happen..yes." Tonio then said: "I'm well aware about how Thriller works. i don't care about that, as long as Pucci is stopped, It'l be fine." Tonio then used his Phantom Racer to punch Michael Jackson repeatedly saying: "Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee Coffee COFFWRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

From those devastating punches, Michael Jackson was blown away into bits killing him. Making the zombies disappear into nothing, but Tonio was still around. Tonio then said: "hey guys, how about we have a coffee like old times.." The Jew Crew then noticed that the Golden Nugger was gone. Jewlyne then said: I-Its gone!" Tonio then said: "So, Pucci did manage to steal it away when we were fighting... you will find him, if you go to the town square...Now lets go for some coffee." The Jew Crew then went over to a cafe, Jewske, Tonio and Ronan were united once more having a coffee break. Tonio then said: "Jewjew, Ronan. Thanks..for everything, to be honest, I would go for a big-Mac instead of saving your asses. All is forgiven..my friends. Jewske,Ronan and Tonio then tapped there coffee mugs for there reunion, but when they did, Tonio disappeared forever, as his coffee mug shattered into pieces as it hit the floor. Jewske and Ronan then said: "Goodbye..Tonio." All there was left..was a sweet aroma of coffee.. Stay Tuned for chapter 12 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12: Do You Believe in Gravity?

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest. The Jew Crew had now finally defeated Michael Jackson with his Thriller and Subject 69's Phantom Racer. But later on, that Subject 69 was really Tonio brought back from the dead, returning as an enemy. The large reveal really shocked Ronan and Jewske. They were in sheer disbelief, it was unsettling to fight Tonio once more. At the end of the battle, Tonio was brought back to his senses from being fucking punched in the face. So then Tonio had killed Michael Jackson himself, but in the process of his actions, he would disappear from Thriller being no more. Stay Tuned for this jam-packed chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

Continuing off from the last chapter at the cafe. Jewlyne then said: "I guess we gatta get to the town square, before the new moon." Jewske then said: "..Once again, this shit gone personal! Pucci will pay for his actions!" Ronan then took his last sip of his coffee and said: "For Tonio, and the world.. so this guy is planing to wipe out the universe to remove the gay!..But I say. It's okay to be gay, so rejoice to the boys!.. In the Gay way!" So then afterwards everyone then walked back to the car then Jewske at the drivers seat, heads to the Town Square to stop Pucci once and for all. While in the car, Hermes then said: "W-we gatta go faster! He's gonna achieve heaven if we don't!" Jewske then said: "Fuck traffic laws!"

The Jewske then decided to fucker go faster and the car bolted straight towards the Town Square, once they make it. They could finally see Enrico Pucci out in a distance. Jewske then stopped the car and everyone got out once they were close enough to Pucci. Jewske then said to Pucci: "Enrico Pucci, the jig is up! It's over, everyone in your Jackson Crew is dead!" Pucci then replied back to Jewske saying: "Fools, there may be some time before the New Moon but, my [White-Snake] can still take you all on. Oh wait, never-mind." Jewlyne then said: "W-what do you mean by that Pucci?" Pucci then replied while doing some menacing fucking pose saying: "The New Moon is already upon us!"

Suddenly the moon starts to rise up, the moment it did, Pucci ate the fucking tasty golden holy chicken nugget! Pucci then started to glow and suddenly his hair style sorta changed and grew fucking 3 pony-tails, like What the actual fuck dude. Hermes then said:..W-we were too late." Pucci then walked towards the Jew Crew menacingly saying: "Do you Believe in Gravity?" After he said that shit, a fucking green looking stando appears behind Pucci. Pucci then said: "This is the power of my new stand power, [C-Moon.]" Jewske then said: "S-shit, we gatta end this now! Ronan, everyone don't let your guard down!"

Pucci then said: "Now I am only one step away from achieving heaven! [C-Moon] change the flow of gravity!" Then suddenly the flow of gravity itself was altered and was pulled over to the left. Causing buildings to crash down, helicopters to crash down, and people fucking screaming and it was only utter chaos. Everyone was then losing their balance until gravity was still once more. Pucci then rushed towards Jewske to punch the fucker, but Jewske used his arm to block the punch, but it only made his fucking arm go inside out. Jewske then screamed saying: "W-what the fuck! C-Moon can do that too?! You Mother Fucker!" Jewske then used his Crazy Penny to revert his arm back to normal. Ronan then said: "B-Be careful everyone, plan before attacking that C-Moon!"

Hermes then summoned her [Blue Monday] and created a piston to hit C-Moon, and Pucci was launched to a pole. Pucci then said: "Bitch, You'll die for that, The ruler of gravity is I Enrico Pucci!"Jewlyne then rushed towards Pucci with Copper Free to fucking punch the fuck out of Pucci repetitively saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Pucci was then still heavily damaged from Copper Free's punches. But even though C-Moon saved Pucci by turning Jewlyne's arms inside out. Jewlyne then turned her arms into strings to reform her arms back to normal. Pucci then said: "Foolish Jews..Foolish foolish foolish Jews. You can't give up can't you. It's already the beginning of the end for you all. Soon every gay in the world will be purged! I will be awarded with Gods love! I will rid of this world..Gayness.. it even leaves me a sour...bitter taste in my mouth just by saying the word..Gay."

Pucci then stole some fucking balloon from some kid and floated up towards the sky, but suddenly a holy light emitted through Pucci while he was in the sky he used C-Moon to change the flow of gravity for him and then changed the flow of gravity back from everything else back to normal. Pucci then traveled through the sky in a bright beam of light with a new stand beside him. It was a fucking guy with a clock for a face. And it's lower body was literally a fucking horse. Pucci then said: "It is too late, I have finally achieved it, thanks to the Mine-craft handbook I have finally achieved heaven. The final resolve is here Jew Crew! Only death will be waiting for you all!" Tune in for the next chapter 13 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To Be Continued.


	13. Chapter 13: Made In Heaven

Last Time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest! The Jew Crew had finally encountered Enrico Pucci for the final showdown to stop Pucci from bullying the world. The Jew Crew then did their absolute best to prevent Pucci from awakening his new power under the New Moon. But it was too late, Pucci had already eaten the holy golden chicken nugget, to evolve his stand into [C-Moon]; to gain the ability to change the flow of gravity itself. [C-Moon] really put the Jew Crew in a sticky situation, but together the Jew Crew can do anything. But later on in the fight against C-Moon, Pucci had accomplished the final step in towards to achieving heaven, gaining altitude. Pucci then used a fucking baloon to get high enough to fully awaken the true potential of his stand power, changing it completely. The final phase is upon the Jew Crew, How will they stop Pucci now that he finally achieved heaven from following the orders in the Minecraft handbook. Tune in for this jam-packed chapter on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

Continuing off from the last chapter. Jewske then said: "Oh fuck, we were too late.." Ronan then put his hand on Jewske's shoulder and said: "We dealt with crazy shit before, we can handle this Jewjew!" Everyone then looked up towards Pucci it was like he was flying at this point with his new heaven ascended stand power in his grasp. Pucci then said: I-I did it, I have finally achieved it, I have ascended to heaven! I Enrico Pucci bestow upon you dirty Jews my final resolve. The power that will destroy the universe! [Made In Heaven]; that is what I will call my new stand power!" Hermes then said: "Fuck you, Father Pucci, eat this dog-fucker!" Hermes then activated her Blue-Monday to create multiple pistons around the area to squish Pucci. But Pucci and his stand quickly dashed past the pistons with ease in a flash of a light appearing behind Hermes. Pucci then said behind Hermes: "let this be an example, of why you don't try to truffle with I Enrico Pucci! [Made In Heaven!]"

Made in heaven then punched fucking Hermes' head off with a single blow instantly killing her. As her blood splattered in all directions from Made In Heaven's speed. Jewlyne then shouted towards Pucci and said: "H-Hermes! You fucker! You're gonna get it now!" Smokey then said: "H-hold on Jewlyne, don't be reckless. Pucci, as you're younger brother, We the Jew Crew will defeat you and will not get a failing grade!" Everyone then had shcoked expressions revealing that Smokey was really Pucci's younger brother, it was a battle between siblings. Pucci then replied saying: "Hmph, as my younger brother, I have more experience in mind and physicality then you Smokey!" Smokey then activated his Ocean-Man and fucking punched Pucci repetitively saying: Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga!"

Unfortunately Pucci, quickly dodged every punch that Ocean-Man threw at Pucci with ease from his new found power. Jewske then chipped a piece of stone off the ground in-front of him and started to throw them at Pucci with his Crazy Penny, Jewske then said: "Eat stone you donkey raping shit eater!" Pucci then dodged all of the rocks thrown at him by Jewske's Crazy Penny. Pucci then said: "You simple minded fucker! You think rocks are going to defeat me! You're not even trying at th-" At the moment the rocks then went backwards to where they were chipped off hitting Pucci's back sending him flying back to the ground. Pucci then said: "F-Fucking bastards.. you and you'r tricks!" Jewske then said: "But Pucci, Tricks are for kids!"

Pucci then said: "Only in a few minutes, [Made In Heaven] will activate it's true power, ending all your petty pathetic lives!" Ronan then said: "Hey you ugly fugly looking nigga! You may have a new toy to test out, but I have been through some shit during the years!" Ronan then rushed towards Pucci and activated his Heavens Door and fucking going for an upper cut, but Pucci with his new found speedy stando [Made In Heaven], appeared behind Ronan in a blur of light. "Pucci then said: "You, fucking simple minded imbeciles are too persistent, your arrogance will be the death of you! Nothing will save you from the power of my stand; [Made In Heaven!] Pucci then fucking slapped Ronan with his Made In Heaven sending him flying beside Jewske. Jewske then said: "W-why? Why are you fucking doing this! Gays arn't that bad man!" Pucci then replied back to Jewske saying: "I'm only taking my ride in destiny, willing to take my part. At the same time living with painful memories, soon all will be made into the eyes on heaven homosexuality will be no more!" Ronan then got up despite his injuries he sustained from Made In Heaven's attack and said: "We aint done with our destiny yet! Now our final resolve will start!" Jewske then said while doing some gay looking pose: "Pucci, your fate was already written in the stars, your fate to perish here by us! The Jew Crew!" Stay Tuned for Chapter 14 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14: What A Wonderful World

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest. The final battle against Enrico Pucci rages on. Hermes was killed swiftly by the hands of [Made In Heaven.] From the previous chapter, Pucci said that he didn't even activate his stand's true ability yet! What is this ability Pucci is talking about that can potentially destroy the universe. The Jew Crew must press on despite the turn in events, it seems now everyone is back on there feet after what happened to them previously. Jewlyne and the rest of the Jew Crew must find a way to defeat Enrico Pucci before it is too late, the world now rests in the hands of a few dirty fucking Jews. Stay tuned for this bizarre conclusion to Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest Part 3: Stone Grave River.

Continuing from the last chapter. Enrico Pucci then said: "Your words alone will not be enough to fathom my true power [Made In Heaven!]" Smokey then pointed towards Enrico Pucci saying: "Pucci! Fuck you! Fuck you and your over powered fucking stando power!" Pucci then said: "At last, it is time for the ascension! [Made In Heaven] activate your true power! I will show this world the path to heaven, with no gays, homosexuality will be no more Jew Crew!"

Suddenly the planes and cars around the around started to crash and burn. Things were not normal, something was wrong, very wrong. Jewske then looked at his watch, and it was moving really fast, faster then it should of been. Jewske then said: "W-what the fuck, is there something wrong with my watch or.. is time..-" Pucci then interrupted Jewske saying: "You are completely correct Jewske, my [Made In Heaven] has the ability to accelerate time! Now I bestow upon you all Made In Heaven's true power." Smokey then looked around at all the destruction and chaos from the accelerated time. Jewske then charged towards Pucci using his Crazy Penny to punch him repetitively saying: "DO RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA!"

Pucci slid past all of Crazy Penny's punches with ease with the power of his accelerated speed. Pucci then fucking threw knifes towards Ronan, and used the accelerated time to make them faster instantly killing him with a knife through his skull, his heart and his asshole. Blood was then spewing everywhere from Ronan, it was a horrendous sight to foresee. Jewske then looked over at his dead friend and said: "Pucci..Pucci you're gonna fucking die! He was my best buddy forever!..First Tonio now Ronan.." Jewlyne then shouted saying: "M-mr Kishibebe!" Pucci then said with a cold tone in voice saying: "Fools, I have ascended to heaven! My true potential has awakened because of the Minecraft handbook!" Jewlyne and Jewske looked ready to fight, so as Smokey. Even Smokey was ready to lay down his very life to save the world full of homosexuals.

Pucci then fucking used his [Made In Heaven] to tear fucking Jewske's head open with his bare fucking hands from it's immense speed it was too much to handle. Now the accelerated time has gone even worse, the sun is only like a belt of light to the human eye, it was moving to fast, days were passing by the second causing disasters. Jewyne then said: "Smokey, you gatta do this alone, I know you can do this! You may be a stinky nigger, but save the gay! I'll hold Pucci off for a bit!" Jewlyne then lunged towards Pucci for an attack but in an instant fucking Pucci threw some fucking knifes through her head killing her. Smokey then shrieked saying: "I-I'm the only one left.." While time was accelerating the bodies of Jewske, Jewlyne and Ronan were rotting away.

Smokey then pulled out his fucking pistol ready to fucking shoot Pucci's ass open. Pucci then said: "Go ahead, Smokey! Shoot me!" Smokey then shot all of his bullets towards Pucci but he dodged all the bullets with insane speed. But then suddenly the world started to change everything was going inside of a large universal portal. The Speed caused a rip in the space time continuum itself! Smokey then said: "Sh-shit, then entire geography of the world is shifting!" Then suddenly Smokey and everything else gets fucking sucked into the space time continuum rip, then suddenly Smokey appears back in the prison behind a statue.

Smokey then looked around and noticed Pucci with his [Made In Heaven] with a room with Jewlyne and Jewske. It was like he was in the past! Out to kill Jewlyne and Jewske before all this could ever happen to start his new world full of no gays. Pucci then noticed Smokey saying: "I guess, I have to finish you here! Smokey Brown!" Made In Heaven then attempts to Punch Smokey but there was a disc in Smokey's head, it was Tonio's [Phantom Racer.] Smokey then used it to slow down Made in Heaven temporarily. Smokey then said: "Pucci, it seems, like my Ocean-Man can also turn memories into discs, along with stand powers! This is where you fall!" Pucci then noticed that his Made In Heaven was slowing down dramatically saying: "D-damn you! De-activate Phantom Racer's momentum ability!"

Smokey then fucking punched Pucci with Phantom Racer getting a clean hit on Pucci sending him to the ground bloodied up. Enrico Pucci then said: "I-Impossible, my power is absolute! I have achieved heaven! You will not take this away from me! Smokey!" "Smokey then said: "Phantom Racer! Fuck him up, this is your finish line Enrico Pucci. Just like what Jewske said..Your fate was already written in the stars!" Phantom Racer then fucking punched Enrico Pucci repetitively saying: "COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFWRYYYYYYYYYY!"

Pucci's head then was fucking squashed by Phantom Racer's fucking majestic punch rush killing Enrico Pucci. Smokey then said: "The only reason you lost Father Pucci, was because..you pissed me off nigga fucker!" Suddenly the sudden stop to Made In Heaven's time acceleration ability did not destroy the universe but resetting it instead, saving the universe from Pucci and his horrific ideals. Many had lost their lives saving the world. Jewske Jewstar, Ronan Kishibe, Tonio Hermes and Jewlyne Jewstar. Because of there efforts, gave Smokey courage to defeat Enrico Pucci once and for all saving the universe. But creating a parallel universe was the best Smokey could do. The Jew Crew had done it again, they stopped the homophobic Enrico Pucci from destroying the universe. Thus ends Jewlyne's quest. What a wonderful world.

**-The End- **


End file.
